


Teamwork is Great, Until People are Late

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jihoon grit his teeth. What was wrong with his players? Did they think they were just that talented to not practice?Where they all are basketball players on a high school team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my KNB like au went out the window. I made a basketball au instead. Jihoon is like Riko. The coach even if he's a high school student. 
> 
> Warnings: Descriptions of underage sex happening

Jihoon grit his teeth. What was wrong with his players? Did they think they were just that talented to not practice?

Stupid tall Mingyu was bothering Wonwoo, who was actually doing his stretches. Vernon and Seungkwan were squabbling like little children. Seokmin and Soonyoung were off to the side, playing, instead practicing their defense.

Chan was being helped by Joshua. Minghao and Jun were actually practicing their passes. So where was their captain and vice-captain.

“Joshua hyung! Where’s your boyfriend?” Jihoon yelled.

Joshua shrugged. “He didn’t say anything to me. But he’s probably sleeping somewhere. Do you want me to find him?”

“No,” Jihoon snarled. “That last few times you did, the two of you were even later to practice. You need to be stricter with Jeonghan hyung. Don’t let him drag you into your sex shit here at school.

Joshua blushed. “He’s just tired. And we don’t do that here.”

Jihoon laughed. “He’s tired? Probably from doing absolute shit here except when he needs to.” He gave Joshua a pointed look, “He’s tired from the shit you two do at home at night. Which is funny since you should be the tired one not him. It’s not like he’s the one taking it up the ass.”

“Jihoonie!” Joshua protested. “Chan’s still young,” he said, covering the poor boy’s ears.

Seungkwan stopped his petting of Vernon’s hair. “Jeonghan hyung is rough some days hyung. We can see the evidence,” he said shuddering violently. The bruises he saw on Joshua’s thighs and on occasion his wrists. The hickies. Yuck.

“Oh eww Boo! Why’d you have to remind me!” Vernon squawked flailing at him. Seeing his bro in various forms of undressed got him an eyeful of their nighttime activities. Nasty.

“I swear if I ever catch you two ever again in school and the locker room,” Jihoon paused, “Or if you let Jeonghan screw you before a game. He’s on the bench for the season.”

“I would never let him. Not before a game. We’ve never,” Joshua protested.

Jihoon sighed. “You’re too soft on him. I’ve seen those marks on game day hyung.” The hickeys dotting his neck, the bite marks on the inner thighs. “How close has he gotten? Hmm?”

Chan let out a squeak. “Can I not hear this please? Can we not sully my innocent ears until later? I can still hear somethings even with Joshua hyung covering my ears.”

Joshua smoothed down his hair. “Sorry Chan.”

“Like his eyes aren’t scarred already from Mingyu being all over Wonwoo,” Soonyoung said with a laugh, coming their way.

Seokmin laughed, high fiving him. “Has he even seen anything yet? Like we have.”

“You can’t say anything about Mingyu and Wonwoo. They aren’t actually dating. The only thing is that it’s vomit worthy,” Minghao said, his face turning green around the edges when he glanced their way.

“True,” smirking, Jun said, “the only people who’ve done anything remotely hanky panky like in the locker room are Jeonghan with Joshua and Seungcheol with Jihooni—“

Jun’s next words were muffled by Seungcheol, who came up from behind to cover Jun’s mouth. “Now now, Jun. We shouldn’t be telling other peoples’ secrets.”

“Yet you didn’t stop him before he told mine,” Joshua deadpanned.

“You and Jeonghan are like the school’s biggest open secret,” Seungcheol said with a shrug. “There’s nothing to hide. I’m pretty sure the kids have already seen you two kiss.”

“On the first day of try outs,” Chan replied, going back to his shooting practice. “Jeonghan hyung woke up when Jihoon hyung announced the start of it and he kissed Shua hyung on the mouth before he started doing anything.”

Joshua moaned into his hands. He needed to keep a tighter leash on Jeonghan it seemed.

“Open secret,” Seungcheol declared. He looked around, “Where is your other half anyway?”

“Not here,” Jihoon said, ears starting to go a little red. “I thought the two of you were together doing some stupid crap.” If Jeonghan didn’t get his ass here soon, he’d be dead and Joshua could tell his mom that he’d been sullied and ruined before marriage since the guy who sullied him died before he could marry Joshua and make an honest boy out of him.

Seungcheol held up his hands. “Nope. Haven’t seen him since class Jihoonie. Promise. Scouts honor.”

“You weren’t a boy scout, Seungcheol,” Joshua said sarcastically. “You didn’t even last a day from what Jeonghan told me.”

“Jeonghan didn’t do much better either,” Seungcheol protested.

“The two of you aren’t boy scout material. We’d never take you in,” Joshua said. He had been a proud Eagle Scout for a quite a few years.

Seungcheol pouted. Before he could open his mouth, Jihoon’s voice rang out through the gym.

“Jeonghan hyung, if you don’t get your ass here in the next ten minutes Joshua hyung will be going home with me for the rest of the week. I need some help with English homework anyway. You can kiss your nightly dates goodbye,” Jihoon said menacingly into his phone, ending the call.

“Jihoonie,” Joshua said. “Let’s not be hasty here.”

“It’s only a joke hyung. But if he doesn’t I swear I’ll make sure he’ll never get any until the weekend. That horny bastard will die without you.”

“What’s happening?” Mingyu asked, successfully dragging Wonwoo away from his stretches.

“Jihoon is threatening Jeonghan hyung if he doesn’t get here in soon,” Soonyoung said.

“Oh using Joshua hyung?” Wonwoo quipped.

“Yup,” Seokmin said looking at the clock counting down the minutes.

“Only way to get his damn ass moving is using his boyfriend,” Mingyu said laughing, smacking his knee.

“You’re not any better,” Joshua said, side eyeing him, “if Wonwoo ignores you for too long you start pouting like a little baby. And the number of times you demanded attention only to get smacks out numbers the amount of times Jihoon used me to get Jeonghan to come to practice on time.”

Wonwoo nodded. “That’s true. You’re a big baby in a tall boy’s body Mingyu. And the constant attention seeking is annoying sometimes.”

“Ooh, Shua’s being mean today,” Seungcheol said, egging him on.

Unfortunately, Joshua rounded on Seungcheol. “You don’t have room to talk either. We all know what Jihoon uses to threaten you with if you don’t do your job well, or if you get out of line yourself Captain,” Joshua said with a smirk on his face.

Soonyoung whistled. “Yikes, Joshua hyung is on the rampage today.”

“Want me to start on you Soonyoungie?” Joshua asked with a sweet smile on his face.

Seungkwan and Vernon inched away. Better to be far away when Joshua hyung actually started being mean, rare as it was. As strict as Jihoon was during practice he was a softie on the inside. Joshua, Joshua went from warm marshmallow to ice cold in minutes if something pissed him off.

“I’m here!” Jeonghan yelled from the doors. “Stay away from my boyfriend Jihoon,” he panted, a bit winded from running from the roof all the way down here.

Jihoon smiled. That smile that spoke of death and punishment instead of rainbows and puppies and kitties and cute things. “Laps. Around the gym. For everyone who wasn’t practicing or here on time. Meaning Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Mingyu, Seungkwan, and Vernon. Now.”

They started to protest.

“But Jihoon I’m captain!”

“I just ran to get here!”

“I was here!”

“No arguments! Laps! 30 of them! If you fight me on this I’ll add more,” he growled. “Get going.”

A round of sighs went around. The guys shuffling to start running.

 Jeonghan moved over giving Joshua a kiss, wanting to whine but shut up when he saw the look on Jihoon’s face. “Later baby.”

“Hmm,” Joshua agreed. He could just hear the fangirls in their class go wild in his head if they saw their real life BL. They always did. “It’s what you get for being late all the time.”

Jeonghan again wanted to whine, but pulled back watching Jihoon growl at him. Waving bye he jogged out of the gym.

Mingyu whined, loud and clear, to Wonwoo. “Whyy? I was here on time.”

“You weren’t practicing. You were pestering me,” Wonwoo explained. “Get running before Jihoon adds more laps to your punishment.”

“But I don’t want too!”

“Kim Mingyu!” Jihoon barked.

“Get going Mingyu,” Wonwoo said, shaking his head at the overgrown giant.

Mingyu put on the puppy dog look and started jogging out, following Jeonghan.

Seungkwan and Vernon didn’t put up a fight, leaving as soon as Jihoon barked at them. Soonyoung and Seokmin left with a laugh on their faces and mild whining.

“Jihoonie?”

“Run Seungcheol.”

“But— “

“You were late, and you’re the captain. Run.”

“Tonight…”

“We’re still going home together,” he said with a sigh. “Now get going.”

“Roger that,” Seungcheol said, saluting Jihoon before running out the doors.

Jihoon sighed. “Back to practice everyone.”


End file.
